The present invention relates to a centrifugal clutch, especially for manually-guided, motor-driven implements such as chain saws and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,465 discloses a centrifugal clutch having movably interconnected centrifugal bodies that are laterally interconnected by toothed arrangements. Each centrifugal body comprises a shoe having the shape of a circular arc and having a support member for connecting the centrifugal bodies in a radially displaceable manner on dogs of a hub. The hub is disposed on a drive side of the centrifugal clutch. The centrifugal bodies are axially and radially spanned by a drum, and under the effect of centrifugal force move against the surface of the drum in order to transfer torque.
At their lateral ends, the centrifugal bodies are provided with variously configured guide elements that inter-engage and to a large extent prevent tilting of the centrifugal bodies. Especially if the guide elements are formed from a parallel guidance in the form of a spring and tongue guidance, a mutual jamming and sudden release of the centrifugal bodies with a corresponding jerky transfer of torque to the clutch drum results. In addition, after a certain period of operation, wear of the radial guidance between the support member of the centrifugal bodies and the dogs of the hub occurs, so that the centrifugal bodies tilt on the dogs. In this connection, especially during idling, the centrifugal bodies strike against the drum and cause bell-like noises.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provided a low-noise centrifugal clutch that ensures a uniform transfer of torque and has a simple construction and assembly.